The 12 Demons
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: They were once heroes, now they are demons. Dark, Demonic fic. I ask that you review the story please.
1. Cerberus

**The 12 Demons...**

**By Soul Teller, The Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T (Will get boosted to M later)**

_**A/N: This has been in my mind for a while... Basically what would happen if Konoha's 12 including Naruto went to the dark side and became demons. As to how they became demons well... You'll find out...**_

* * *

Before there were 12 ninja's who hailed from the village hidden in the leaves. They were called heroes, saviours, and gods by their friends. They were respected far and wide, as the greatest shinobi to ever walk the earth. But then... one day... they vanished. No one knows how, when, or where. All they do know is that one day they left to follow one of their friends... and they were never seen again. 10 years passed and no word of them was ever heard, many searched for them but no trace was ever found. Then one day... at exactly the same day they had vanished they appeared. Mutated by demonic chakra they were no longer human... they were now... **Demons**...

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Cerberus**

Satome Higarashi sighed as he stared at the new recruit in front of him. He turned his gaze down to the papers in his hand, then back up at the recruit. "So your here to oversee the care of the Demons, eh?" The recruit nodded, saying nothing. Satome scratched the back of his head. "Very well come with me."

Satome lead the recruit to a large metal door within several paper seals on it. Near the end's of the door was a monk, prayer beads in hand, eye's closed in concentration as they chanted ominously. The monks opened there eye's when they heard footsteps however they never stopped their chant. Satome stopped walking and saluted. "Satome Higarashi, Jounin Special OPs, 9th level handler. Requesting permission to go inside to show the new Overseer her subjects." The monks looked at him, then they stopped their chant.

"Satome Higarashi," The one on the left spoke, his voice echoing slightly. "Permission Granted... you have 1 hour!" He spoke holding up one finger. Satome nodded, however the recruit looked puzzled.

"Uh... One hour?" She asked.

"1 hour till they unseal the door again in that time I have to show you all twelve demons... I'll have to be brief since we don't have much time. Once they reseal it after our time is up noone can get in or out unless it's an emergency or a direct order from the Hokage. You can get the paper work on each demon later on in case you forget all right?" The recruit nodded.

**1 Hour later**

The large metal doors opened and Satome walked through. He turned to face the recruit, "All right you understand correct? They must **never**, **EVER**, be let out... No matter what and beware of the Demon King... he might seduce you and turn you too." She nodded and saluted.

"Yes sir!" she said, and the door began to close.

"Good luck..." Satome said before the doors clanked shut and the many sounds of clicking and seals activating was heard. 'You'll need it...' he thought wryly as he went back to his station. As he walked back he looked at the papers in his hands again. The name on the papers was, 'Hanabi Hyuuga, Jounin,'

* * *

Hanabi exhaled, then she turned back and walked forward opening another metal door though more for the average person than before and entered a hall. She looked to the right which more or less contained the areas where the demons were kept. She had an urge to go back and see them again, these... fascinating monsters of destruction. However before she did she would get the paper work on each of the monsters.

--1 minute later--

Hanabi stood in front of the door labeled 'Cerberus' She looked at the folders in hand then rummaging through them pulled out the file with the same name. She then opened the door. The room that she entered was small, very small with a single chakra and seal reinforced glass to prevent it from being shattered by any force no matter how powerful an impact, or how much pressure was applied. Hanabi looked and found a chair in the corner and she pulled it in front of the window and sat down. She set down the other folders and looked at the folder she wanted to see.

_'Demon #01  
Name: Cerberus Former Name: Kiba Inuzaki. Former Ninja Rank Jounin.'_ Hanabi blinked at this. She remembered Kiba he was a rather loud mouthed and hot headed guy but he was very kind and had a great love of life and animals. She continued reading. _'Cerberus is not the actual former ninja but a combination of the Ninja and his Demon Dogs, Akamaru, and Kuromaru. It is best to keep these three separate as they are less dangerous alone than together. Cerberus has many abilities some of which include traditional Inuzaki techniques and techniques he has developed. Most of his techniques are penetrating techniques meant to pierce through his enemies with violent force._ As Hanabi read she stood up and walked closer to the window. She looked down it to see into the 12 foot depression below. The two dogs as she had read were locked up in cages and in their own private rooms, though the cages didn't really matter since the beasts would break from that with ease. The dogs themselves were enormous both the size of elephants with twice the power. Akamaru had red fur of various shades and coloring, while Kuromaru had dark black fur that made it difficult to see him in the dark. Then she looked in the central room, and there was Kiba, along with a woman that once was his sister but now was his... wife of sorts. If she remembered correctly she had birth 4 children all of which were taken away to be trained for good but soon killed when they got curious about their parents.

Kiba had changed when he had transformed into a demon. For one thing he was taller easily 7'6, his hair had stayed the same mostly but was slightly longer. His hands and feet had becomed clawed that was strong enough to slice through most steel blades. His build was an extremely smooth yet muscular build, however one would have to look at the scars dotting his body to know how strong he really was. She watched him as he paced back and forth while Hana Inuzaki watched him. He would occasionly yawn and stick a clawed finger into his teeth but other than that he paced back and forth. She continued to watch him then went back to the report reading this time about Hana. _'Hana Inuzaki, wife/mate of Kiba Inuzaki a.k.a Cerberus. Hana Inuzaki is so far the only known infected of Cerberus' victim, she is much less powerful than Cerberus and more or less serves as a breeding facility for Cerberus Opertaion to prevent pregnancies failed due to regenative capabilities.'_ She had heard about this and Satome had confirmed that all the demons had rapid regenative capabilities though the Demon Kings was by far the best. She watched Kiba as he sauntered over to Hana and flopped down on her. She took him and stroked him gently. Hanabi had seen enough. Closing the folder and picking up the others she walked off.

* * *

"Damn humans..." Kiba growled, as he watched the woman leave.

"Don't worry my dear... we'll be out of here soon enough... and then we can feast on their flesh as much as we want to." Hana whispered into his ear, Kiba gave her a fanged smirk.

"Ha ha! Almost can't wait! The pups will love this... speaking of which!" He said grinning now.

"Another one?"

"Well the other four are dead... I'm sure you would want another." Kiba said as he moved behind his lover, his tongue scraping her neck.

"Y-yes... another little one... But they'll take it away again." It was then that Kiba smiled. "Not this time. You see I happen to have a unique ability of keeping things stored inside my belly, a baby shouldn't be a problem.

"And how do I know that you won't eat him?" Hana asked her eye's glowing as she reached back stroked Kiba's back.

"You don't... and you do..." Kiba replied simply as he bit down on her neck.

* * *

**This has been bugging me for ages. I had been thinking of making this but never really had the time to do it. Updates will be really slow. So slow it'll be like molass. I assume you guys can guess who the Demon King is correct? Well review please...  
**


	2. Shadow

**The 12 Demons...**

**By Soul Teller, The Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T (Will get boosted to M later)**

**_A/N: So it seems this experiment was a success! Although I will need help coming up with their new demon names. Can anybody help me with that? Pm me for your suggestions._**

When the demons had arrived they had been mutated by the chakra that they had fed on. The chakra had also given them new abilities along with these mutations. It was with these abilities that they had more or less destroyed Konoha. But even though the village was destroyed it's people wasn't. Some (Mostly Shinobi) had escaped to fight another day while others were killed and still others were corrupted by the Demon Kings and his minions chakra.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Shadow**

Hanabi stood in front of the door marked 'Shadow,' she once again rummaged through the folders and pulled out it's file. She then grabbed the special masks hanging on the side of the door, slipped it on, and walked through. The reason why she need the masks was because the enormous amount of bright light that streamed through the room from all sides even the floor. She pulled out Shadow's file and looked through it.

_'Demon #02  
Name: Shadow, Former Name: Shikamaru Nara. Former Rank: ANBU Black Ops.' _Hanabi looked at the being that once used to be called Shikamaru. Shikamaru was sitting a raised glass platform in the middle of the room where all the light's where aiming down at him. He was thin, not bone thin but thin like a person who ate just the minimal amount of one's food supply. His hair hung about his face casting it into a small shadow, however she was able to see the large pointed ears that twitched occasionaly. He had dark round stumps on his shoulders Hanabi looked down at this. _'Shadow has the power to create darkness, therefore shadows as well, at will. The main item that caused this was the Horns of Darkness located on his shoulders. His fighting style focuses on using the shadows to sneak behind his enemies and kill them or using the shadows themselves. He has so far corrupted 50 civillians and killed the Mizukage as well as Tsukage and had nearly killed the Hokage as well.' _Hanabi raised an eyebrow at this. She then looked back up at the this washed up monster. She then pressed a button that was near the window. A small microphone appeared from the ceiling. She looked at it then she flicked the microphone. Shadow raised his head, and looked up at her. She stared into his eye's which were pure black, she even saw her own reflection. However ignoring that she just leaned forward into the microphone.

"Good morning Shadow how was your nap?" She asked. Shadow stared at her, then he lowered his head. He could speak she knew that... the glass was specially made to allow sound to be magnified so even the most silent whisper could be heard.

"Quite good, even if it was a bit troublesome, I had a dream that I killed Hiashi Hyuuga and you were there to watch. Heh... You should've seen yourself, you tried to fight me, but in the end I was able to eat that cute little face of yours." He looked up. "Kinda funny you were smaller in the dream." Hanabi was silent.

"Watch... when I find out how to kill you disgusting freaks I will... and I will enjoy it immensely..." She hissed into the microphone and she pressed the button and it slowly raised back into the ceiling.

"Yeah... I bet you will you troublesome bitch." and he gave a dark chuckle. Hanabi quickly left the room. She stood at the door her breath which she had been holding came out in a single heavy gasp. She put a hand to her head and dropped the folders in her hand as she sank to the ground. 'Father...' The funny thing about Shadow's dream was that it was partially true. Her father had been killed. However he had been killed not by Shadow but by Guardian.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked, 'Heh... she'll be putty before his hands... Soon... we'll be out of here and when we are... I'm gonna fucking eat her face whether he want's me too or not!'

* * *

_**A dark plot hatches will these monsters escape and once again rain destruction on the world? Or will they have stay in their cells for all eternity? Other than that please tell me how I did and I'm serious as for who I'm going to do next well... figure that out for yourself. If you can figure out Guardian you get a cookie!  
**_


	3. Plague

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller, The Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T Will get boosted to M later...**

**_A/N: Sorry for not writing but I was having trouble thinking names up for the Demonic 12... If you have names please PM or E-Mail me!_**

When, the remenats of the Village Hidden in Leaves struck back they struck with the power of the five countries, Many lives were lost due to the 12 demons power and then a new plan came. One to find each demon and to capture them. This plan wouldn't of worked if it wasn't for the help of the criminal organization know as... Akatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Plague**

Hanabi stood at the third door labled with the words 'Plague' this time she was ready, folder in hand she walked in. She looked through the large window to see a purely black screen. She walked forward and pressed the light button. The window stayed a giant black screen, she frowned and pressed another button. A large hissing was heard and she could see specks of black falling off then the black broke off, flying in every direction as what appeared to be millions upon million's of insects buzzing about angriliy. Hanabi the file and read it.

_'Demon #3  
Name: Plague, Former name: Shino Arubame. Former Rank: ANBU Black Ops.' _Hanabi looked at Plague, Sitting in the center of the room was a managled fleshy form in fact there were several forms like that. Lieing about the room were several forms, the forms were in fact bodies. "She pressed a button and once again a mic descended from the ceiling into the center of the room. Hanabi pulled up a chair sitting against the wall and sat down her leg folded over her other leg as she began to read Plagues file. _'Plague is considered one of the more powerful demons due to the fact that he no longer has a single human appearance. He has developed a technique that allows him to become an insect that is capable of possessing a body or several bodies. However it is not possible for the host to survive the technique and is usually discarded within a few days. Plague is known for destroying the village Hidden in the Grass and for the death of Kisame Hoshigake of the Akatsuki.' _Hanabi raised an eyebrow slightly impressed, she had seen Kisame once in action and she knew that he was extremely powerful for a human. She also knew that very much like the Demon King in his early years Kisame had an impressive vat of Chakra so much that it was rumored that he had a tailed beast inside of him however the simple truth was he had a large spring of Chakra. She looked up to see a body walking forward to the mic hanging there. "Ah... Plague. I see that you finally possessed a body." She spoke into the mic the buzzing grew louder then it became non-existant as the insects converged on the body bloating it.

"Who is this?" Plague asked in a raspy whisper.

"This is your new caretaker and your end, you miserable creature!" Hanabi said malevolently.

"This voice... I know you... you're her sister... aren't you?" Plague asked. Hanabi didn't say anything just stared at the bloated body. "This silence... So you're his next mate..." The voice rasped, Hanabi narrowed her eye's.

"What do you mean his next mate." A dark chuckle answered her.

"Heh heh heh heh heh... You will fall just like your predecessor, just like your sister, just like... **us**." Plague said she could see the insect filled smile on the bloated body and she pulled back both angry and disgusted.

"Watch me bug-breath you will burn just like those damn bugs and I will watch and laugh!" Hanabi snarled and she pressed both the light and the mic button and stormed off as the lights faded into darkness. She opened the door then slammed it shut she stood outside still wondering the mysterious words that Plague had said she looked back at the door then she turned and left.

* * *

'Heh... what a foolish child... she too will see the the errors of her ways and join us...' Plague thought as the lights dimmed. 'Time is running out... for me... my time is coming soon... I'm sorry my master I have sent her along... The rest is up to you...' And with that body collapsed as the insects once again became a buzzing storm.

* * *

_**Plague is nearing the end of his limit, Will Hanabi fall victim to the Demon King's wit and eventually become his next mate? Will Hanabi find a way to kill the demons and banish them to the darkness for all eternity? Find out in the next chapter, Gaurdian. I promise the next chapter will be longer... I'm having trouble being creative with this story for some reason...**_


	4. Guardian

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller, The Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T Will get boosted to M later...**

**_A/N: I'm grateful to those who sent me an E-mail or a PM regarding the names of the demonic 12 I still would like more names for the Demonic 12... If you have names please PM or E-Mail me!_**

When the Akatsuki captured 8 of the 12 many believed that they were invincible what many of them didn't realize was that the Akatsuki was extremely desperate. Having lost most of their original members due to efforts of the demons when they were hero's of Konoha. Many of they're new members had to be taken from some of the weakest and strongest rouge shinobi in the lands. One could say that it was revenge that the Akatsuki was mostly after... but in the end they never truly got it... thanks to the rage of the Demon King.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Guardian**

Hanabi stood staring at the door her heart beating heavily against her chest. Inside this door was Guardian... the one who not only had killed so many innocents in the name of the Demon King, but also her father. She felt rage enter her, it had only been 5 years but still remembering the event angered her.

_Flashback_

_"Father!" a young Hanabi cried, Hiashi turned wearing his jounin vest and shinobi wear._

_"Hanabi stay back!" Hanabi stopped then she heard the yell of a dieing man and turned to see the black form rising from the body on the ground. The form turned it's head and opened it's eye's to reveal golden glowing orbs. Hanabi stood petrified as the orbs advanced on her, the dark form walking forward the moon on it's bac revealing a silvery glow. Then the figure stopped as the form of Hiashi jumped in front of Hanabi. "Hanabi run now!" Hanabi stood there silent. "HANABI!" She blinked and looked at her father. "Go now!" Hanabi stared at her father then she turned to run, but she stopped._

_"But father what are you gonna do?" Hiashi stood there silent._

_"I will defeat this demon... even if it costs me my life." The figure stared at him then it spoke._

_"You are Hiashi Hyuuga, you are a selected target for my master." He said in a low monotone. Hiashi stared at the demon then he got into the Hyuuga Gentle Fist stance._

_"Even if I may be a target you will find me a hard target to destroy!" Hiashi snarled. The demon said nothing then he got into the very same stance. The two stared at each other then they leaped at each other._

_"FATHER!" Hanabi cried._

_Flashback end_

Hanabi opened her eye's and a fire burned in them. She opened the door and walked in. Hanabi stood there, in the darkness then she walked over to the panel whic glowed faintly and pressed the light button on. Light shone down revealing a torso suspended by chains in the places where arms and legs should have been. The places where the chains were at were bleeding profusely with black blood. She looked at the silver skinned form of Guardian whose head lay seperate from the body right in front of a mic, it's long hair hanging near ground. She stared at the head and then she pressed the mic button. A mic appeared in her end and a loud buzzing filled the room that Guardian was in. The head opened it's eye's and Hanabi was forced to look into the golden eye's. She stared at the eye's for a second then she looked away and turned her gaze down into the file that she was now opening.

_'Demon #4  
Name: Guardian, Former Name: Neji Hyuuga, Former Rank: Jounin.  
Guardian is named as such do to the fact that it is the Demon Queens personal guard when the Demon King is either away or in battle. Guardian is the most loyal out of all the demons and it is also the Demon Kings most successful demon when it comes to assassinations and has killed many of the Demon Kings personal targets. Guardian is also known for his unusual skin color and 'true' Byakugan which allows him to see for thousands of miles and gives him perfect 360 degree vision eliminating all weakness's of the normal Byakugan. Also the 'true' Byakugan also allows him to see not only chakra points but actual chakra manisfestations. Guardians fighting style is heavily based on the Hyuuga's own Gentle Fist however it also contains some of Guardians original attacks. Guardian has a mix of short and long range attacks giving him a wide attack range and virtually no openings or weak points. The only one who was able to defeat Guardian was the Raikage from the Land of Thunder. Guardian's only known mate is Chimera.' _Hanabi closed the file and thought of the late Raikage who had been killed by the Demon King. A large black man he was extremely powerful his power had been nowhere near Tsunades but he was definetly stronger than most maybe as strong as Kisame. She heard the voice.

"So you're our lady's little sister... I can see why he our lord is obsessed with you... You have grown." The low monotone said. Hanabi blinked then she turned to the head which was watching her with it's blank golden eye's. She stared back with her own ivory eye's, then she smirked.

"Look at you... nothing more than a head... and yet you're still alive..." The head stared at her then the eye closed and veins bulged on the side of the head near the eye's. Then eye's opened Hanabi gazed into the eye's of the 'true' Byakugan.

"I see your fear! I see your hate! I see your death!" The head shouted. Hanabi stared at the head then she felt her mouth twitch.

"You! I will kill you for what you did to my father! You will burn in the fiery pits of hell from whence you came. You will burn in eternal damnation!" Hanabi shouted.

"You foolish girl... we are eternal you cannot kill us!" the head said coolly. However the head had sensed that Plague was nearing his end he had to get the girl to Demon King and soon! If Plague was near his end then they too may soon be near they're ends as well. However he hoped none of the others would reveal this information. He wondered if Crow the most treacherous of them all would reveal this info. If he did then the Demon King would have to lose a powerful ally. "Try all you want you will never defeat us!" Guardian hissed. Hanabi stared at the head. She then stood up and pressed the shut down button. The mic retracted back, and the lights dimmed, she turned and walked away. The head stared at her then it closed it's eye's. "No matter what you'll never escape the endless nightmares... will you?" Hanabi stopped and turned to the head.

"I will never stop untli I found out a way to kill you monsters." And with that she left.

* * *

Hanabi stood her back against the door her eye's were steely then they softened, then they watered then she was crying. Sobbing uncontrollaby and she fell to the ground. "Father... Oh father... why aren't you here."

_Flashback_

_Hiashi roared as he struck Guardians left arm Guardian stood back holding his arm then it bulged and his arm was once again moving. Guardian looked at his opponent who was missing his right arm and was bleeding from a major strike on the head. "Father!" Hanabi cried and she ran forward, Hiashi turned his eye's wide._

_"Hanabi turn back!" He was about to move when Guardian vanished then reappeared in front of Hanabi. Hanabi slid to a halt and got into the Hyuuga fighting stance._

_"Out of my way!" She cried and she raised a palm and struck Guardian in the chest sending chakra into his body. However little did she know that the chakra she sent was eaten and absorbed by Guardians demonic chakra. Guardian raised an arm and Hanabi watched as a sword appeared. Guardian turned his bulging gold eye's to her, it was then that Hanabi realized that she was going to die. "No... No! Help me!" She cried._

_"Die..." Guardian said and he stabbed down. Hanabi closed her eye's and she felt something warm drip onto her face, and it dripped growing colder with each drop. "Mission Complete..." A voice said. Hanabi opened her eye's to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing in front of her panting looking at her with one open ivory eye._

_"Hanabi... I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough to protect you... good bye." and with that the ivory dulled to white and his body fell against her's and Hanabi sat there shuddering as Guardian stared at the two. Then the sun shone from the mountain and a giant form could be seen._

_"Guardian!" A loud growling voice called. "Return! You have done well... Hm hm hm hm hm! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Demon Kings laughter was loud and booming. And Hanabi sat there cradling the body of her father crying her heart out calling for her father._

_Flashback end_

Hanabi sat there crying then she wiped away the tears and looked up her eye's steely once again. "I will never rest or stop until I find a way to kill you all!" She said and with that she stood up, grabbed her papers and headed down the hall.

* * *

Guardian wondered if the Demon King would remember him. When he escaped would he once again get his body back to normal? He doubted it... The Demon King... he was the only one who still retained most of his original self. Not like him and the others... who lost they're original selves almost completely. Guardian then thought back to when the Demon King made his offer.

_Flashback_

_"Well Neji what do you say?" The Demon King stood there red and gold fur here and there on his body. A feral smile on his face, and standing behind him was the other's who had transformed due to ingesting his blood and chakra. Neji was in his fighting stance._

_"I say you've gone mad! What happened to you Naruto!? We were fighting for peace and uniting the human race and now you just changed into this... this monster! Do you realize how many people died because of what you've done." It was then that Demon King began to laugh._

_"Gone mad? You really don't know why I'm doing this now do you?" The Demon King then crouched down the feral smile now gone to be replaced by a snarl then his arm extended giant and covered with blood red fur. "Let me show you!" The Demon King said and he held the struggling Neji then slammed him once on the ground then he slammed again and again and again. "And to finish I think you need a little breather!" The Demon King released Neji then he ran forward and kicked Neji squarely in the chest. Neji's eye's bulged and a loud cracking noise was heard, the Demon King smirked and jumped back as Neji fell back to the entrance of the cave. Neji tried to stand up but a loud crack made him cough up blood, and he fell back. The Demon King walked forward his arms had returned to normal, he was frowning. "Neji... Trust me when I say that my plan will work but in order for it to do so... I need your help... I can't cure the world of it's problems by myself! I need you... All you need to do is drink some of my chakra and blood. When you do that you will gain the strength you need to-."_

_"Why are you trying so hard to convince him?" A sneering voice asked. The Demon King's eye's turned now angry._

_"Crow! Shut up!" He snarled, the voice did not respond, and the Demon King turned his head back to Neji._

_"Please... trust me Neji..." Neji stared at him then rested his head back and thought._

_"Very well..." He said after 10 minutes thinking._

_"Hm hm hm, you'll enjoy it Neji... It feel's sooooo good." A sultry voice said, a tch was heard and a another voice said._

_"That's cause you're a slut, Succubus." Another growling voice said. A giggle and a kiss was heard._

_"And yet you love me. Hm hm hm hm." The sultry voice said. The demon king ignored this and raised a taloned hand and stabbed it with his other hand, crimson blood pooled in the hand._

_"Open your mouth." The Demon King said and Neji complied, he then held his hand above Neji's mouth and tilted his hand letting the blood fall. Neji closed his eye's and the taste of copper filled his tongue's senses._

_Flashback end._

Neji opened his eye's and saw darkness. "Master... Thank you... for showing me the true evil of the world." And with that he closed his eye's.

* * *

_**We learn more of the Demon's past will we learn more as this story goes on? Who knows... my mind is an untameable beast that's extremely wild and highly imaginative... when I get the answer then you'll find out... until next time! Succubus is next!**_


	5. Succubus

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller, The Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M  
**

**_A/N: I'm grateful to those who sent me an E-mail or a PM regarding the names of the demonic 12 I still would like more names for the Demonic 12... If you have names please PM or E-Mail me! Also please leave a review!  


* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5  
Succubus_**

Hanabi sat in the chair in the demon's room staring at the demon in front of her. She occasionaly looked down at the papers in her hands if only to avoid looking at the demon. She sighed then pressed the mic button, and looked at the demon once again. The demon was beautiful, so beautiful that Hanabi felt her body temperature rise several degrees. An elegant face that was blindfolded, with twitching ears, large breasts, wide hips, and a pulsing, wet sex that was currently having a large member thrust in and out of it. Hanabi looked at the papers in her hand.

_'Demon #5  
Succubus Former Name: Ino Yamanka, Former Rank: Jounin. Succubus is one of the most cunning of the demon's her intelligence is close to Shadows. However Succubus is also the most beautiful and pleasing of the demons preffering to not fight but discuss. However Succubus is also the most sexually active out of all the demons save the Demon King and Demon Queen. Succubus must be sexually sated at least 3 times a week. It matters not to Succubus who her partner is nor their sexuality, as she wishes only to get pleased. It should be noted that Succubus was the only demon that let herself get captured and that she has birthed any spawn. It is possible that she unable to or is only able to birth spawn if mated with a demon.'_

Hanabi looked at the woman who was moaning and panting as the man beneath her pounded into her dripping wet sex, her long ears flapped in the air and her large breasts bounced wildly. Hanabi leaned forward to her mic, and tapped on it. The man below stopped thrusting and Succubus gave a disappointed moan. "Soooo close!" She said her ear's drooped then they perked up. "Wait... is someone there?" Her ear's twitched.

"Yes, I am your new caretaker my name is Hanabi Hyuuga." Hanabi said. Succubus tilted her head.

"Hanabi... Hyuuga... Then you must be her little sister! You know she has been wanting to see you ever since we left." Hanabi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who wished to see me?" Succubus gave a dark chuckle at this.

"Why... our lady... and our lord... they both wanted to meet you, so much that they drove the other's insane. As to why they wanted to mee you well don't ask me... I have no clue otherwise!" Succubus said she grounded her hips into the man's own and however the man didn't move. Hanabi stared at this lewd demon, puzzling over her words.

"What do you mean drove the other's insane? The other caretakers... died because of you didn't they?" Succubus giggled at this and she turned her head to Hanabi her long ears drooping slightly.

"Is that what they told you... Well I'll be quite blunt when I say that those two truly destroyed the other's minds... Hm hm hm hm hm..." The dark chuckle echoed throughout the room. Hanabi stared at Succubus then she shook her head.

"No! Why should I trust your word! Your a demon you are bound to lie!" Hanabi said standing up now. Succubus stopped grinding her hips and leaned forward slightly, her chin resting on one hand.

"It's because I'm a demon that I don't lie... " Succubus said. Hanabi stared at the demon.

"I don't believe you." Hanabi said, Succubus shrugged and leaned back.

"I don't need you to believe me I need for you to understand..." Succubus said, "Now would you please run along? I'm getting quite bored and I still really want this delicious dick to screw me senseless." Hanabi stared at Succubus then she stood up.

"Very well I shall discuss more of this later but for now I take my leave have a good day..." Hanabi said. She pressed the mic button and she turned and left. Succubus waited a while then when she was sure that Hanabi was gone she said.

"Hmm... I like her... she'll definetly be an incredible demon..." Succubus said then she slapped the man's leg. "All right big boy could you please finish what you were doing?" She asked and the man began to thrust into her again.

* * *

**Well this story is now rated M I hope people will still read it even though the rating was boosted.**


	6. Green Beast

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: I'm grateful to Mr. Nobody for sparking my inspiration to write this again… I'm going to use the ideas he gave me to write. Mr. Nobody I thank you and I hope you will review more of my stories! And onto the story!**

The Akatsuki had captured Cerberus, Shadow, Plague, Guardian, Succubus, Green Beast, Gluttony, and Chimera. They then made their greatest mistake, they captured the Demon Queen and killed the young she had birthed. That day would forever be remembered as 'The Burning of the 5 Lands' when the Demon King began a desperate and destructive race to find his queen and destroy the Akatsuki for killing his children.

**Chapter 6  
Green Beast**

Hanabi walked to the door which had a large a metal turn wheel and the words 'Green Beast' on top. Hanabi put down her folders and walked to the turn wheel, she grabbed the handle and turned it, the wheel was so large that it required quite a bit of strength. Hanabi focused chakra into her arms and turned it she then pulled when it was fully turned she pulled it back and the door hissed, then it began to pull back on its own. As it did she picked up her folders and stepped back as the giant thick door began to open. The door was ten-inches thick however it wouldn't matter if the occupant behind the door ever got out. She walked forward when the door fully opened and came to another door this one with various glowing seals adorning it, the door was also blood red, she bit her thumb and squeezed it so blood poured out then she began drawing various symbols on the door. The seals stopped glowing and the door slid down slowly. She stepped forward when it had fully descended, and came to a room the door behind her slid up and the seals began glowing again she also heard the first door slide shut as well. She then looked at the window and at the occupant behind it.

The occupant had long hair that was shaped like a bowl however there was a break in the bowl revealed his face. What she saw was darkened, red skin with veins bulging against the skin the large circular eyes, and huge bushy eyebrows that looked like chalk erasers and green leggings his chest showing for all to see. The occupant was punching and kicking the air his fists and feet a blur too fast to see in fact they were so fast that it appeared that his arms and legs weren't moving. Hanabi watched the occupant then she looked at the folder in her arms, she pulled out the file labeled 'Green Beast' she opened it and began reading his file.

'_Demon #6  
Green Beast, Former Name: Rock Lee, Former Rank: Special Taijutsu Jounin. Green Beast is the second physically strongest out of all the demons the first being Lady Poison. Green Beast however is the fastest out of all the demons, he is also the only demon that is not truly controlled by the Demon King preferring to act independently. His personality was also the least affected out of all the demons for he retained almost all of his normal personality quirks. Green Beast has the ability to open all eight chakra gates without suffering the side effects. Green Beast is well known for defeating many of the elemental countries strongest warriors preferring to fight them one-on-one when he was finally caught he complained that since he no longer had an opponent to fight he might as well not be free! He was the second demon to be taken peacefully, he must fight with someone __**-daily-**__ to prevent him from going berserk, Green Beast is one of the few that can escape if he goes berserk.__** -Warning- **__under no circumstance is the Green Beast to have any alcoholic beverage, otherwise, he will go on a berserk rampage, attacking friend or foe alike. Witnesses stated it was like an earthquake, typhoon, landslide, and tornado hit the village when this occurred. Green Beast is constantly training, and equipment must be changed weekly, when speaking to Green Beast he does not speak in normal human context however of all the demons he is the most polite and courteous, Green Beast has no mate._

Hanabi looked at the Green Beast who once was called Rock Lee, she remembered him, a very eccentric yet powerful ninja. He was also very honorable and very devoted to the Leaf many do not know why he turned to the demons side. Maybe she would find out now… she tapped the glass and the Green Beast stopped his shadow boxing and turned to look at the glass, his eyes were white orbs then his skin changed color it was still dark but it was more a dark pale almost grey. His pupils appeared and where a pair of dark orbs in the mass of white. He then stood up turned so his whole body was facing her then he put his hands to together and bowed. "Greetings, you must be the overseer I was told we were getting a new one today… your name miss?" Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"Hanabi… Hanabi Hyuuga…" She said evenly, the demon raised his head his eyes wide with surprise.

"Hanabi? My goodness you have grown! Like your sister you have become a beautiful flower with youthful energy, your flames burn strongly!" The Green Beast said, Hanabi watched him carefully, then she went grabbed a chair and pulled it and sat down.

"I appreciate the praise but I could do without it thank you very much… however I need to ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer truthfully." Hanabi said looking at his folder then looking up at him.

"If I can Hanabi…" Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"Do not address me with that name demon! You will address me as Miss. Hyuuga or Warden at all times understood?" Hanabi said coldly.

"My apologize, Miss Hyuuga!" Green Beast said hurriedly.

"That'll do… my first question is, why did you turn to the demons side?" Hanabi asked, the Green Beast stared at her, then he shrugged.

"I thought that was obvious… I did it out of love!" He said Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Love?" She asked.

"Yes love! You see when they first disappeared I went in search of her to find her and to bring her back to Konoha! But when I found her she had been turned into a demon and called herself Lady Poison. I fought with the Demon King however my powers were not enough to overwhelm him. He defeated me and my life was in his hands, however he spared me and offered me to stay by her side forever in exchange that I became a demon. I agreed and ever since then I've fought for her and her alone I also fought because I wanted to test my limits!" Hanabi listened to this, she wrote down what he had said onto a blank piece of paper.

"How did the Demon King become a demon in the first place?" She asked, Green Beast shook his head.

"That I have no idea, it's a secret he guards with his life, many times I have tried to defeat him and force the secret from him but the others protected him and even with my new strength I cannot defeat 10 demons at once…" Green Beast said, Hanabi nodded, true the demons were dangerous on their own but together they were unstoppable.

"One last question… Why did the Demon King begin his campaign against humans?" Hanabi asked the Green Beast, he stared at her then he leaned forward.

"He said he wished to save the world from its deadliest and oldest enemy… the human race, his reason being that the human race was slowly but surely killing the world. He also said that after he was through here he would travel to the lands beyond and continue his campaign." Green Beast said in a low hushed tone. "At first I did not believe him but when he explained his reasoning and how he came to that conclusion I had to admit that the human race is indeed a great threat." He said then he raised his head when a bell came down and it clanged. "Ah. It is time for my next opponent, if I were you I would speak to either Lady Poison or the Demon Queen about this they are the closest to the Demon King. I appreciated the conversation Miss Hyuuga." The Green Beast said and he clasped his hands together again and bowed. Then he turned as the ceiling opened and a ladder appeared, he waited till the ladder fully descended then he began to climb up it. Hanabi watched him leave pondering his words then she pressed the mic button and began exiting, she was now one step closer to the mystery of the demons and maybe a step closer to destroying them!

**People Thank Mr. Nobody once again for allowing me to write this chapter. Mr. Nobody I appreciate the suggestions but I would prefer that you E-Mail it to me if you request my E-Mail then look on my profile page if you cannot find it there then I will give it to you if you give me your E-Mail… Thank and enjoy this and the next chapter featuring Gluttony!!!**


	7. Gluttony

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: So here's chapter 7 and now there's only 5 more chapters to go… fortunately and unfortunately that means this story is a step closer to ending… I cannot promise a sequel… or even a prequel to this… I will try my best to make this enjoyable for you devoted readers…**

* * *

The Demon King spent many days and nights searching for his queen, he kept his remaining demons close to him during this time. He searched each land destroying them as he visited them. It was then that one of the Demon Kings demons betrayed him… Crow…

**The 12 Demons  
Chapter 7  
Gluttony**

Hanabi walked toward the next door, which was definitely less extravagant than the door that held the Green Beast. However it was still impressive, steel plating coated with a highly corrosive material like acid however designed so that it would melt only flesh. Hanabi put on the special suit and opened the door walking inside and closing the door behind. She then looked at the glass window in front of her, and saw the demon inside. Inside was a thin creature practically a skeleton, with skin hanging slightly from it. The creature was sitting on the ground it's head bowed shadowing its face, Hanabi stared at it then she pressed the mike button and watched it descend. She tapped the mike in her room and she jumped back slightly when the demon suddenly sprang up and grabbed the mike she heard the gnashing of sharp teeth as the creature tried to devour the mike. However this was prevented by the face mask that both blinded and prevented it from biting. She put a hand on her chest to calm herself then she stood at the mike. "You can stop that now you'll never get it not while you have that mask on… It's got a special coating on the inside that prevents your lips or teeth from sinking into it." Hanabi said.

"DAMMIT LET ME EAT!" The demon roared, Hanabi just scoffed and she pulled out the demons file. She began reading it aloud.

'_Demon #7  
Gluttony, Former Name: Choji Akimichi, Former Rank: Jounin, Gluttony is one of the more dangerous demons. He has the ability to eat any material or object, be it flesh, stone, steel, or even chakra, the more he consumes the stronger he becomes. Gluttony must eat at least once a day to prevent himself from starving. Gluttony also has the ability to increase his size using the Akimichi's Expansion Jutsu, Gluttony can become even larger than the Demon King if he has consumed a great amount. Gluttony also has an extendable tongue which he can use to snag far away food or prey and eat. Under no circumstance is Gluttony ever to be fed! He must be supplied with a cup full of water every day, once a day! Gluttony has no known mates but he is well known for defeating and devouring Zetsu of the Akatsuki and for nearly devouring the Mizukage.'_

"HA AND I WOULD'VE GOTTEN THAT DAMN BITCH IF IT WASN'T FOR THE AKATSUKI!" The demon roared.

"But you failed, tell me why did you side with the Demon King?" Gluttony sat down and folded his boney arms.

"Well that's simple… he was my friend… that and he said that if I drank his blood I would no longer have to worry about not being able what I wanted to eat. He spoke the truth… to a certain extent…" Gluttony said.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

"Well it's something like this… ever since I drank his blood I've been able to eat whatever I want without worry of indigestion or stomach aches. However I've been consumed with a hunger… a hunger I cannot end no matter how much I ate. I would eat and eat, pork, chicken, goose, whatever! However it was some time later that I learned that I could eat anything and everything! The tastiest thing to eat is either chakra or spirits, so much… RICH FLAVOR!" If Gluttony wasn't wearing his mask Hanabi would've sworn the he would be drooling a river his tongue probably rolling out. "Man! A part of me curses the Demon King for this gift and a part of me thanks him!" Gluttony said his thin boney hands raising up then he placed them upon the glass and turned his masked head to Hanabi. "Say… why don't you drink his blood? Then maybe you'll be given a gift… just like the rest of us… who knows maybe… you'll have the strength to kill us. After all only a demon can kill another demon!" Gluttony said, Hanabi was shocked.

"But that can't be! We've killed your young!" Gluttony raised a thin finger.

"That's because when they are born they are born as humans… Then they become demons once they hit the age of 10." Hanabi's jaw dropped.

"B-But why!? HOW!? Why when they hit the age of 10?" Gluttony shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, you got me it would be best to ask Lady Poison she has studied us long enough to know what goes on in our bodies." Hanabi stared at him.

'_Lady Poison that's the second time her name has come up… she must be an important figure in the Demon King's ranks' _She thought then she heard a tapping on the glass.

"Hey… Get me some goddamn food!" Gluttony snarled, Hanabi scoffed, and she pressed the mike button it retreated back into the ceiling. "Hey did you hear me?" He said. Hanabi turned and began walking to the door even as the demon shouted at her, it seemed that she would have to confront with this Lady Poison if she wanted to figure out the mysteries of the demons completely.

* * *

**Some of you may already know who Lady Poison is… if you do please do not say her true name! It denies readers who don't know the surprise of finding out who it is but the list of suspects is small now so it should be easy to know who it is. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter until the next chapter!**


	8. Chimera

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: It's time for Chapter 8 the beautiful and deadly Chimera! After word… well you'll have to guess who I put up next! Nyah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!**

Crow betrayed the Demon King and launched an attack with other demons who followed his thought to wrest control from the Demon King. However this was a grave mistake for the Demon Kings rage and patience had run thin and the Demon King unleashed an attack that would forever scare the land. An attack called… Genocide Bomber…

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Chimera**

Hanabi walked to the next door it was a normal steel door however it also had a large turn lock. She sighed and grabbed it with one hand and turned it this time with greater ease due to the smaller lock. She opened the door and walked through she closed the door behind her and locked it again, she then stepped forward heading toward the viewing room to see the next demon. She looked through the glass and was surprised to see a silver puddle on the ground. She looked around but saw nothing but the white featureless walls that were covered with chakra seals. She then went through the folders and pulled out the desired one labeled 'Chimera' she opened it and began reading.

'_Demon #8  
Chimera, Former Name: TenTen, Fomer Rank: ANBU Black ops, Chimera is an interesting demon since much like Plague she has no real physical form. However unlike Plague she doesn't have to move from body to body in order to sustain herself. Chimera however does have the ability to bond to bodies, once bonded she has the ability to turn into a weapon or a piece of armor and turn her host into a demon. This ability of metamorphosis is comparable to the abilities of the originator of the Curse Seal known as Juugo. However unlike Juugo who could change his body whenever he wished without the aid of another body, Chimera needs a body to form a weapon. Chimera usually transforms into stabbing weapons like knives or swords. Chimera also has the ability to possess weak willed persons however if she tries to possess a stronger willed person she becomes a piece of armor and is at the mercy of her host. Chimera is also indestructible for she has the ability to turn into a substance known as Liquid Metal. Chimera is usually seen attached to her mate Guardian and the two form a powerful combo, Chimera has birthed 3 spawn their current location is unknown._

Hanabi stared at the blob, memory of the one known as TenTen springing up, she had been a kind yet fierce ninja she was known as 'Konoha's Weapon Mistress.' It seemed that she had become a living weapon, however like the others she had fallen from grace. Hanabi looked for the mike button and saw none, it was then she remembered what she was told about Chimera.

_Flashback_

"_It's not mentioned on file but this one has the ability to either travel between or absorb metal so instead of a mike you must use your chakra to enhance your voice. Got it?"_

_Flashback end_

Hanabi nodded and she concentrated allowing chakra to build up in her vocal cords, she then opened her mouth and spoke. "Can you hear me?" Her voice said however it was magnified thanks to the chakra flowing into her vocal cords. The blob quivered then it rose and turned in her direction, then it moved forward slightly then the blob began to take shape forming into a woman. However it was still the silvery liquid metal as it took shape the only thing that really took into detail was the woman's head. Two large silver buns formed and a slightly pointed nose also formed, with thin lips which were frowning and large silvery eyes. The woman was several feet taller and looked down at Hanabi, she stared at her then she nodded.

"I hear you…" She said her voice was strange for it sounded like grinding sandpaper, Hanabi winced slightly.

"So you're Chimera? You don't look like much to me…" Hanabi said, Chimera just blinked then she touched the glass with a silvery hand.

"I remember you… you're that girl Hanabi… Hanbi Hyuuga daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the survivors of our master's war and one of the few Hyuuga's left. I remember killing your father as Guardian plunged me into his heart, I remember feeling his flesh around me and then… I felt his body grow cold and I remember absorbing his spirit." Chimera said Hanabi glared at Chimera.

"So… it was you… when he used that sword to kill my father, you were the blade." Hanabi snarled, she clenched her fist.

"I only did what me and my love were ordered to do… nothing more and nothing less…" Chimera said Hanabi slammed a fist against the glass.

"Shut up! You would've killed him anyway! All you demons do is destroy, bring about suffering, and kill innocent lives and why? All for your amusement! I don't care if your master saw us as a threat! He did it because he thought it was fun! Admit it! He could've left us alone but no, he had to start a war with the human race!" Hanabi shouted her voice echoing.

"It seems you are… misinformed… we did leave the human race alone… for 10 years we left them alone… watching… waiting, we gave the human race a chance to prevent itself from making any mistakes. We had hoped that we wouldn't have to come out and fight the humans, but then your race made a decision that we could not ignore it was then… that we attacked the humans…" Chimera said. Hanabi blinked, then she clenched her teeth and bared them.

"Bullshit! What did we do to make you attack us? Well? Tell me!?" Hanabi shouted. Chimera stared at her, then she began receding back into her blob form. "Wait! I'm not done with you! Tell me what did we do that provoked you to attack us!?" Hanabi shouted.

"You will find no answers from me… for even if I told you, you would not believe me, however our master would be willing to tell you what happened… leave me…" Chimera said and she once again became a puddle. The puddle moved back to the center of the room and it lay there, Hanabi glared at the puddle and she shook her head. She released the chakra, and turned to the door, she then turned her head back to the window.

"You'll pay for murdering my father… you may try and justify it all you want but in the end you took a life when you did not need to." Hanabi said, and she turned and opened the door and walked out.

_**--Another part of the complex--**_

The room was dark however in the darkness a creature stirred, massive, powerful, then in the darkness a pair of red eyes opened glowing ominously in the darkness. "It comes… it comes closer… can you feel it my brother's? My sister's? This ominous presence… this… power? It comes…" A deep, dark voice said, then the eye's closed shut once again engulfing the room in darkness.

* * *

**So… here is chapter 8… which means 4 chapters to go… I hope the few that have read this have enjoyed this little trip to darkness… A darkness born from my… curiosity maybe I'll continue this… maybe I won't it all depends on how easily the darkness comes to me… Until next time my readers…**


	9. Lady Poison

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Chapter 9… well it's been a nice long haul… however the end is coming soon…**

Lady Poison was the Demon Kings most loyal and trusted companion apart from Guardian and the Demon Queen. It is said that she was the first to transform into a demon after the Demon King and she is the only one that knows how he transformed into the monster he is today.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Lady Poison**

Hanabi walked down the hallway and came to the next door, this door was much like the Green Beasts large, however unlike the Green Beasts there were seals on each corner of the giant door. Hanabi bit her thumb and drew various symbols on the door the door glowed and the seals glowed as well. Then the door opened behind that door was a door with various seals attached to it that glowed red she once again drew on the door with her bloody thumb and the door glowed then opened again sliding apart. She walked in and observed the window standing there, behind the window was a woman with long pink hair the woman had her back turned to her. She wore a thin red dress and she appeared to be working on something. Hanabi rustled through the files and pulled out the file labeled 'Lady Poison' she opened it and began reading it.

'_Demon #9  
Lady Poison, Former Name: Sakura Haruno, Former Rank: Hokage's Assistant, Lady Poison is physically the most powerful demon in existence. Her strength is well known for it surpasses the Raikage and Lady Tsunade in their prime. She is known as Lady Poison mainly due to her body being resistant to every known and unknown poison in existence also she produces these poisons from her body via her pores. She has no control over this and therefore must wear special gloves to avoid accidentally poisoning anything she touches. However the poison in her body doesn't just circulate through her pores for it also circulates through her breath and fluids so she wears a special face mask to prevent that from also touching others. If something or someone touches her the results are immediate death or corrosion. Lady Poison is a rather curious individual for she studies both humans and demons constantly sometimes even dissecting corpses of either or. Lady Poison is one of the original heroes who disappeared with the Demon King. She has no known mate though it is believed that she has mated with the Demon King on more than one occasion. She's the only demon that refers to other demons by their real names…'_

Hinata read this file with interest and she looked up at the woman who had her back turned to her. She pushed the mike button and the microphone came down. She tapped the mike on her side and the tapping sound was heard. The woman raised her head and she turned revealing the beautiful mature body. Her skin was light and seemed to glow in the faint light true to the description she wore a mask. She had piercing green eye's with slitted pupils, she had large breasts though not quite as large as Succubus' and her dress clung slightly tightly against her skin. She smiled, and sauntered over. "Ah I was curious as to when you would visit me… if it was possible I would shake hands but you being the person you are would rather slice off your hand than let me shake it." Lady Poison said, she had a strong and controlled voice, Hanabi however raised her eyebrow.

"You've been expecting me?" Hanabi asked.

"I sensed your presence while it's true that you managed to seal away the majority of my fellows power but you cannot seal away your own therefore it's easier to sense the demonic energies inside your body." Lady Poison said with a smile, Hanabi stiffened at this.

"W-What do you mean?" Lady Poison began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry you wouldn't know would you? The reality of the matter is that all shinobi possess demon chakra." Hanabi froze her mind reeling at this revelation.

"I-Impossible! So your saying that..." She began.

"In truth shinobi are demons? Well not exactly but they are to a certain extent... Where do you think chakra comes from? True from the Sage of the Six paths but that was because he had contracted demon chakra from the Juubi. Chakra is, in it's primary and natural form, evil when it's reduced back into this form the human body begins to change to fit the demon chakras needs. However this only happens after a person reaches ten years of age..." Hanabi stared as this demon brought her understanding the world crashing down, shinobi were demons? But how could that be?

"I don't believe you! How can there be any proof of that!" Hanabi shouted.

"You think I spent 20 years doing nothing but sitting in the backs watching our brethren go out and do what they do best? No... I was examining both human and demon bodies, studying the genome and cells and chakra. As I have said before all chakra in it's initial state is evil however as it's processed through a body it becomes more refined more pure, more 'good' until it can be used without affecting the person." Lady Poison said Hanabi stared wide eyed at the demon, could what the demon be saying be the truth, or was it all lies?

"Where's the proof of this? Documents and records of your findings..." Hanabi said coolly.

"In here..." The demon said pointing at it's head, "When I was turned into a demon my mind had altered to store more data, I still have some blank spots in my mind for more information but I still contain more information than the average human. You humans can try to get the information from my brain but you will most likely get lost in one of the blank spots and die, the members of the Yamanaka family have already tried as you should know and none of them have gone back to their bodies... What makes you think that you can get the information from me just as easily?" Hanabi glared at the demon, she then closed her eye's then she opened them again.

"Yet you're telling me all of this information with no hesitation... I suppose there's a reason for this?" Hanabi said, Lady Poison smiled and she raised her arms for Hanabi to see. They were covered in a strange crystal-like shell with metal underneath, the hands were frozen palm up.

"Well you are one of the people who can release this 'Crystalization Sealing Jutsu' of course I would just release the seal myself but this technique prevents me from using any jutsu, and the seal on my mind prevents me from calling on the release in my mind, I know that when you become one of us Hanabi you'll gladly help your sister won't you?" Hanabi cringed, and she narrowed her eye's.

"What makes you think I'd become one of you?" Hanabi snarled, Lady Poison smiled at this.

"Naruto said you would, and usually what he says happens... Then again there are those rare times when he's wrong..." Lady Poison, Hanabi glared at Lady Poison.

"Why do you do that?" Hanabi asked.

"Do what?" Lady Poison asked looking confused.

"Say his old name... He's no longer that person no more! He's... he's... A monster! A cold-blooded, ruthless, moraless, and vicious killer who feels nothing!" Hanabi said.

"Hm hm hm... It seems that you like all the others, don't quite understand Naruto as well as you think you do... I suggest you go talk to him... I think it would be best for Naruto to explain everything to you instead of me..." Lady Poison said. "Oh and when you see him, tell him I'm ready for another round! Okay? Now if you'll please excuse me I must get back to work..." Lady Poison said with a graceful bow. She turned and began walking back to the center of the room.

"Wait! Why did you become a demon?" Hanabi asked. Lady Poison stopped, then she turned and looked at Hanabi and Hanabi could've sworn she saw a tear run down the demons face.

"I hurt him so much... all I did in the human life was cause him pain and suffering... I wanted a second chance. That's all really." Lady Poison said she then closed her eye's and turned around and she leaned against the table that was in the middle. Hanabi watched this creature of destruction and death looking as if they were human again.

'Stupid! They aren't human anymore! They abandoned everything that made them human anymore...' Hanabi thought savagely, she pressed the mike button, turned and left heading for the next demon.

* * *

**There the long awaited chapter 9... no I'm not dead just had a hard time cause I lost this file then I had to reboot it up and everything... Also for those who read black and white that's coming soon I just gotta get all the gears in motion... I guarantee that by the time you finish reading it that you will want to know what happens next!**


	10. Crow

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Chapter 10... 2 more to go... Then it's the end of this story... This chapter will be a little confusing... so bear with me here...**

The Demon King had finally been defeated however, no matter how fatal the wound or deadly the blow the Demon King regenerated the damage with ease and all poisons were rendered useless. So they had no choice but to create special seals and chains that would forever absorb his chakra and turn the dark energy into light energy.

**Chapter 10  
Crow**

Hanabi walked to the next door the door leading to the tenth demon. She had been cautioned about this demon told to use the utmost care when talking to this demon. For the demon spoke in two different contexts... She inhaled deeply then exhaled. She then made some one handed handsigns then made a few two handed hand signs and the black door glowed then began to fade away. She walked forward to the darkened room, She saw the demon sitting in the center in a meditative stance. The demon was tall and thin with pale skin however his hands hand feet were feathered talons much like a birds. He also had what appeared to be wings however the feather's were missing and smoke seemed to rise from what was left of the wings. Hanabi looked at the demons head, his hair seemed to be made of black feathers closely knitted together his eye's were closed and his head bowed. She went through the paper's then opened the file.

_'Demon #10  
Name: Crow, Former Name, Sai, Former Rank: ROOT Agent, Crow is one of the more powerful and cunning of the 12 demons though his cunning and strength is still surpassed by the Demon King. Crow is still a force to be reckoned with. It is rumored that Crow was still loyal to Danzo even though he was in the service of the Demon King. It is also rumored that Danzo was the reason why Crow attacked the Demon King when the Demon Kings mate had been stolen. However when Crow attacked it unleashed a fury within the Demon King.... Crow was badly wounded by the Demon Kings attack and many were killed. It is during this that Crow was captured and the Demon King fought in the final conflict against, Nagato, Madara Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a 'The Betrayer.' Crow has a unique speech pattern for he speaks in either complete lies or complete truths he never speaks with both. One should take care in what he says.'_

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at this... if he spoke in complete lies and complete truths how was one to know when he spoke either one? She would have to use her intuition and deductive reasoning to find out. She walked forward and pressed the mic button. The mic made it's way down and when it stopped she spoke into the mic on her end. "Can you hear me Crow?" He didn't respond for a few seconds, Hanabi was about to speak again when he spoke.

"Statement: Voice analysis complete, voice pattern authoritative, voice recognition, Hanabi Hyuuga. Info, Hanabi Hyuuga daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, Sister of the Demon Queen. Fighting Style, Gentle Fist, uses burst of chakra combined with palm strikes to disassemble target from the inside. Mood, angry, reason, is distressed by information she received. Recommended remedy, take a short breather and meditate on the information she has received and consult with others on whether or not the information is true." Crow said rapidly. He opened his eye's which were completely black and dull. "Statement: However if she does consult with her superiors she will find that this information is completely true and there ain't a damn things she can do about it." Crow said. "Explanation: The reason for this is because most demons lose the ability to lie once they become a demon the only demons who are able to lie are Crow, the Demon Queen, and the Demon King. Query: To what does Crow have the pleasure of your company?" Hanabi blinked at this rapid barrage of words.

"Well Crow... I'm Hanabi Hyuuga as you have correctly deducted, I'm your new warden." Crow stared at her with his blank stare.

"Query: What form of torture will you use on Crow?" Hanabi blinked startled by this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Explanation: Crow has been subject to many forms of torture many of which include the removal of Crows limbs, restraining Crow and beating him with chakra enhanced weapons, and dumping large amounts of boiling oil on Crow." Hanabi blinked at this then she cleared her throat.

"Nice try... but that lie won't work on me..." Crow was still blank faced but his eyebrow, which was a feather, raised up.

"Exclamation: Interesting, Crow didn't expect this..." He was silent. "Warning: Listen closely to my words." He paused again, then he spoke. "Statement: Demons are possible to kill even after they've become a demon... There is a grove... where the Sage of the Six Paths was buried... if you obtain the secret you may find a way to kill demons..." He paused. "Statement: There is a sword forged out of a metal that fell from the sky. This metal has the power to freeze demonic chakra then change it to light chakra damaging demons. The Betrayer has such a weapon and was the main reason why he was able to win." He paused once again, "Statement: There is a spring hidden deep within the earth that has the power to change demons back into humans." Hanabi blinked at this she stored the information in her brain all that was left to do with it is sort out the truth from the lies.

"Thank you for the information," Hanabi said. Crow blinked, then he lowered his head.

"Confused Query: What information?" He said then his boney wings came and wrapped around his body. Hanabi stared at this creature, still trying to figure out what he had said. She pressed the mic button and it rose up. Hanabi turned and left leaving Crow to his thoughts whatever those thoughts might be...

**--Meanwhile--**

"She's coming nearer... I can tell... her blood... I feel it... it'll be tasty... with it I will finally have the strength I need to be free of these chains..." A voice growled. "Then I shall free you my companions... and together we shall finish our mission!" Then there was a cackling growl.

* * *

**There we go a little shorter than what I wanted but it offers a slight twist I believe... after this it's the Demon King and maybe an epilogue...**


	11. The Demon Queen

**The 12 Demons**

**By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Chapter 11 Sorry I have been gone for so long but it's for a reason and not exactly a good one... I've been on a Hiatus... But I'm back at least till I finish this story then I'm going back into a Hiatus... Sorry but another group of fans want me to finish a story.**

The Demon King finally defeated the five elemental countries begin to rebuild their lives wary for any demons they neither captured or slain the, more major demons being Shukaka, Kazemachi, The Black Puppeteer and finally The revived Demon of the Hidden Mist Zaubza Momoichi.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
The Demon Queen**

Hanabi braced herself as she walked to the door where two monks sat unlike the monks in the main entrance these monks were tatooed with many symbols all of which were glowing and moving across their bodies as if they were alive. Hanabi stood in front of the two who were silent, the monks looked up at her revealing glowing eye's. "What is your request?" The one on the right side of the door asked. Hanabi looked at the door which was a lot like Green Beasts but if she used her byakugan she would see the layer of chakra reinforcing the door and under that another layer of chakra that chakra being demonic chakra. It was an interesting technique created by these two specific monks by weaving the threads of both chakra's together to create a near-indestructible barrier. This technique was one of the techniques employed after the 'Battle of Four Titans' when the Demon King was weak, this complex technique is dangerous to use for a human since one must draw upon the dark demonic chakra and processed light chakra at the same time which normally do not mix together. However when weaved successfully together the strength of the barrier is nearly unmatched. Hanabi looked at the two monks.

"I wish to enter for my periodical check of the demons containment." The monks stared at her then nodded the markings fading away, and turning black but still moved. The monks clapped their hands together and simultaneously made two different seals they ended the monk on the right with the rat and the monk on the left with symbol of the monkey. The door glowed then a slit appeared criscrossing into then the door melted away. Hanabi waited a second, a flash of white light and steam rose as something melted into nothingness. She then walked forward, unlike the previous rooms she walked down a long corridor before finally coming to a large opening. She looked around seeing various shinobi pacing back and forth along platforms. She then saw a platform with two guards standing there in their hands were large swords as large and as wide their bodies. One was a woman with short blue hair, and the other a man with a brown mowhawk. The two were currently holding their swords across their back when Hanabi walked forward the swords quickly slammed in front of her in an x-formation.

"Identify yourself!" The man growled, Hanabi got down to one knee bowing slightly.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, Warden of the Demons I wish to conduct my periodical check of the demons containment."

"Show your documents!" The woman snapped, Hanabi nodded and handed the folder she carried to the woman. The woman looked at the folder then opened it and quickly scanned the papers. "Ver well but you should know that we are your escorts and guardians while you are here! Understood!" The woman said.

"I understand!" Hanabi said, the woman looked at her then handed her back the folder. The woman and man reached for a pair of orbs. A orb on the man's left, and an orb on the woman's right, they pressed the orb and turned it. Then they raised their swords back onto their backs and gestured for Hanabi to move forward which she did. Then the platform they were standing on began to descend , Hanabi could help but swallow a lump in her throat she was going to face the Demon Queen. Her heart began to race slightly however so loud was the beating she felt her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"Calm yourself, she's no longer that person anymore…" The man said Hanabi looked at the man to see him gazing at her from the corner of his eye, he turned his gaze forward. They continued down and then Hanabi saw it, the massive body forcibly lying on the ground thanks to the large chains crisscrossing its body. It's arms and legs were forced out ward due to more chains, the creature was a large fox with dark blue fur, its teeth were bared revealing the large and imposing teeth. A low growl was emanating from its throat the fox raised its large head and Hanabi could see large spike protruding from its eyes. The platform slowed then came to a halt, Hanabi stared at the massive beast then she heard a large intake of breath and she felt her feet move forward slightly. The man and woman grabbed Hanabi to prevent her from being swept off her feet. The intake stopped and the creature let out a growl then it laid it's head down and opened its cavernous maw. Hanabi blinked then she opened her folder and quickly flipped to the Demon Queens file.

_'Demon #11  
Name: Demon Queen, Former name: Hinata Hyuuga, Former Rank: Hokage's wife. The Demon Queen is a unique creature, taking on the same appearance as her mate in his monster form. The Demon Queen is a formidable foe having held her own against many humans amongst which are the Mizukage, the 6th Kazekage and even Lady Tsunade. She is highly respected amongst the demon community and rumors have been said that they call her Oracle. Whether or not she has the ablity to see the future is unsure, for she has neither attempted to either cooperate or even talk to anybody. The Demon Queen must be allowed to see her mate at least once a week otherwise she will begin to go berserk. The Demon Queens strength is equal to the Demon Kings when she goes berserk.'_

Hanabi finished reading and looked up in time to see a woman standing there dressed in a long and elegant kimono the kimono had the pattern of two foxes encircling each other one golden red, the other dark blue. In the middle of the two foxes were 3 little foxes which looked like they were playing with each other. Hanabi then turned her gaze to the woman, even with the kimono on it was easy to see the woman was quite beautiful, her chest could be seen even with the tight kimono pressing against it. The woman had long flowing hair that if it could be fully seen reached all the way down to the ground. Her eyes were closed as she walked forward her hands were holding each other in front of her stomach. Hanabi could see long talons for nails. The woman then opened her eyes and Hanabi could see the pure gold eyes staring at her. The woman blinked then she smiled.

"Hello… Little sister." The woman said, Hanabi gritted her teeth and clenched her free fist tightly so tight that he knuckles turned white.

"You lost the right to call me that long ago! You… You beast!" The woman's smile faded and was replaced by a hurt look.

"Oh dear… I see that this is the outcome came to fruition though I had hoped the other would've emerged I can't say that I didn't expect this reaction." The woman said. The two guards had their swords out in front of them, this had never happened before every time they had been there previously the Demon Queen stayed as a giant fox and never appeared in a human form. This was unprecedented they would have to alert the executor of this new development. Hanabi blinked, what had this creature said?

"Wait what do you mean you 'saw this outcome?' You mean you knew this was going to happen?" Hanabi demanded, the woman sighed.

"Ah yes, yes… Let me explain, while these eye's look like the 'True Byakugan' my eyes don't see chakra they see the future… or to be more accurate the many futures in life… I have seen many futures indeed… I have seen all the people's future's here all the possible outcomes that could and possibly will occur. I have seen yours sister… I have seen your death… All of them by us…" Hanabi stared at this creature that used to be her sister.

"W-W-What death?" Hanabi asked unable to hide the hint of fear in her voice.

"I mean to say that we demons will be the ones to end your life. Whether it be eaten by Gluttony; possessed by Chimera or Plague then later killed; clawed and/or torn apart by Shadow, Cerberus, Crow, or Succubus; beaten to a gory pulp by Green Beast, Guardian, or Lady Poison; or killed by me, but never killed by my Beloved… he would spare you and offer you the chance to become one of us. You would either refuse or accept his offer." Hanabi was now white with rage.

"I would never join you monsters!" Hanabi shouted. "You said you could see the future! Then did you see the Demon King slaughtering the Hyuuga! And the many other people that he slaughtered! All because he believed us humans to be dangerous!" Hanabi spat.

"…The Hyuuga would've perished with or without our influence. You would've perished along with it… " Hanabi stood there stunned by this.

"What are you talking about? The Hyuuga clan was the among the strongest clans of Konoha! How would it of fallen without you're intervention?" The man demanded lowering his sword slightly.

"As you already know Konoha had made many enemies thanks to my Beloved's actions during the 4th Great Ninja War. While none of the major villages dare oppose us some of the more smaller and sinister villages would've come and began to take out Konoha from the inside out. When we reappeared those villages would've used the chaos to send in spies to cripple then destroy each of the major clans in Konoha. By the time that Konoha found this out it would've been too late. The Hyuuga's now weak would still try to fight even though they were now a hindrance. You would've fought with them and would've been killed by a shinobi from grass. I… I couldn't bear to see my precious sister be killed in such a horrible way so I asked my Beloved if he could somehow save you." The woman said. Hanabi stared at this thing that used to be her sister, that was now mocking her it had to be mocking her. "My beloved knew how much I still loved you little sister and he agreed, so he sent Guardian to eliminate the Hyuuga… and gave him specific instructions not to harm you." This had to be lie… it had to be!

"Why me? Why not just eliminate me as well?" Hanabi asked her throat dry.

"You're my sister why else should you be eliminated?" The woman asked.

"I'm a human! He believed the humans to be dangerous." Hanabi said.

"No he doesn't believe you humans to be dangerous, he knows human are dangerous. He knows that humans are dangerous because I told him that one day humans will end all life on earth." The woman said.

"You're telling me you foresaw this outcome as well?"

"Among many… Yes… It was terrible to see the world burning, to see it flooded, broken, devoid of trees, devoid of animals, dry, barren and it goes on and on and on." The woman said a sad look on her face

"And we, humans, caused this?" The female guard asked, the creature nodded. "Is there anyway to stop this?" The creature shook her head.

"It's inevitable we demons are just stalling it, the only way I see of preventing is the complete and utter annihilation of the human race. We can either destroy you or… you can accept the fact that you demonic blood in you and become one of us. Either way it should prevent the destruction of this world." The creature said, the three humans stood there unable to say anything. The creature looked at them then she bowed her head. "This is the end of this conversation... I must rest now..." The creature said and she turned and began walking to the large mouth which was still wide open.

"Wait!" Hanabi cried, a hand outstretched, the creature paused and turned her head slightly to look at the being that was her sister. "Is... Isn't there another way? Do you really have to kill us?" Hanabi asked.

"...I suppose that you could find a way to return us to normal... though that's all I'll tell you... The rest you must figure out on your own." The creature said and she stepped into the maw and when the last of her kimono was inside the jaws snapped shut.

"...Let's go," Hanabi said and the two guards looked at her, her face was shadowed and lowered though they could've sworn they saw the glint of a tear however they said nothing. They just grabbed the orbs and the platform rose.

* * *

_**All right this is done and I'm sorry for the long wait... It'll be a while before I do the next chapter.**_


	12. The Demon King

**12 Demons  
By Soul Teller**

**A/N: Here he is… you've been waiting to hear from this one… the Demon King… And then… well who knows what happens after this… Hm, hm, hm…**

The Demon King and his demonic companions now spend their days in an underground secret facility guarded by the most powerful of shinobi, monks, and samurai in all of the lands. However the Demon King has now hatched a dark plot to escape his prison and return to his duty of cleansing the world of the human race.

**Chapter 12  
The Demon King**

Hanabi had remained silent her mind racing her thoughts filled with doubts and confusion. Were humans really the true enemies, were they destroy themselves? Would they destroy their world, what if everything she had believed in had been a lie? She came to the final door, the door that lead to the Demon Kings cell. The door was enormous, as high as the ceiling and wide enough to for 5 elephants to fit in all at once! On each corner of the door a monk sat employing the same weaving technique used to make the barrier on the Demon Queens door only more powerful strong enough that the door glowed faintly. She stood at the center of the door and she saluted shouting. "Hanabi Hyuuga, Warden wishing to conduct scheduled checkup of the Demon King!" She stood there and then there were 8 blurs of movement and in front of her the blurs took on the shapes of 8 people all of them wearing various white ceramic animal masks, the ANBU black ops. Powerful shinobi who were the elite of the elite some believe that they're powers were on par with the Hokage. However ANBU are fiercely loyal to the Hokage and it's near impossible for one to even think of defecting especially now that the elemental nations have united into the elemental country.

"Present identification and documents immediately!" Said a ANBU wearing a snake mask, Hanabi nodded and held out her folder, a hand roughly snatched the folders away. There was the sound of papers flipping then the brisk slap of paper against flesh and Hanabi was once again in possession of her folder. "Very well…" The snake said then it turned to the four monks, "Take down the barrier for one hour!" The monks nodded and they made hand signs then they ended in the ram sign the glow brightened then it faded as the barrier was dissolved. Hanabi nodded and the ANBU disappeared the door then opened slowly and laboriously, she then two large men pushing the door. She knew the men they we're the legendary stupid brothers Fujin and Raijin. They were large men who were incredibly stupid and yet incredibly strong, their physical strength was tremendous, they were beyond human. It was said that these two were among the few that could take on a demon on their own and survive the encounter. Indeed it was said that these had once fought Green Beast, true they lost but he allowed them to live requesting that they train to get stronger. Fujin and Raijin have since then trained and becoming brutally strong able to level an entire forest with the force of their punch. The two brothers stopped and looked at Hanabi waiting for her to walk forward. She stepped through and the brothers stood there waiting the door still opened.

"You return in one hour after that we close door, got it?" Raijin said, Hanabi raised a hand in conformation and walked forward. Once again like the Demon Queens cell the room was large, if not larger than hers. Hanabi saw samurai patrolling various walkways, and some stood on platforms they're glowing eyes the only thing that could be seen from their mask. Every samurai had at least 2 swords on their belts, wore white armor, and some had spikes on the shoulder and knee. Those samurai had 4 swords and a rather strong aura about them. Hanabi saw two men up ahead on a platform, one man had short black hair, with a braided pony tail, the other was bald but both of them had the shaolin monk battle robes. Orange robes with white strips and a large white belt, the man with the black hair carried a large staff easily as thick as his arm and as long as his body. The bald man carried two large curved swords which were strapped to his back in an X-pattern. The two heard Hanabi come and they turned their heads.

"Welcome Warden Hyuuga, right on time, please step this way." The bald man said in a gruff voice. Hanabi did stepping on the platform and the man made a few handsign's ending in the Ox sign and he slammed his hand on the platform, markings spread across the platform and it shuddered then it began to move forward. It was then that Hanabi noticed that the platform was floating. It floated a pitch black chasm, Hanabi looked then she closed her eyes and made hand seal.

"Byakugan!" She shouted and veins bulged near her eyes and her eyes also bulged as she opened them and used her family art to scan the chasm. Her eye's penetrated the darkness and she saw that the gorge was over 300 feet and at the bottom were various giant creatures all of them scarred but ferocious as they battled and feasted on each other.

"Ah I see, the Byakugan the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai. It allows you to see where other's can't see the perfect scout and infiltration technique. There's little that you're eye's cannot see." The bald man said.

"Heh! But it's nothing compared to the Sharingan." The other man said.

"Ryu! Show some resepect!" The bald man said scowling,

"It's all right… I'm aware of the supposed superiority of the Uchiha, ever since Sasuke began to have frenzies with every woman he meets like the perverted pretty boy he is." Hanabi said coldly.

"Heh girls got spunk! You do know that you're just like the perverted pretty boy? You're the last of your kind and the only way to expand is to sell your body!" Ryu said a malicious grin on his face.

"Ryu that is enough!" the bald man said, Ryu shrugged chuckling and he turned his gaze forward.

'_He's right you know, you won't be able to rebuild the clan unless you give yourself to someone but you don't need to stoop as low as the damn Uchiha. You still have dignity, and pride you're no whore you're a proud member of the Hyuuga.' _Hanabi thought. She then felt the platform come to a stop, and she looked to see a large wall. "Wait what?" Hanabi quested quite confused.

"It's my turn!" Ryu said and he clapped his hands together, and rotating his arms in a circle he reached for his back and grabbed the pole. "Hooooo!" He spun the pole then grabbed it and slammed the end against the wall. The pole sunk into the wall then various markings appeared on the wall then he turned the pole and the symbols turned as well there was a loud click and the door began to split apart from the center. It continued to split apart and a passageway revealed itself, "This is where we part ways princess. Beware of what that old fox says… you'll find his words to be very pretty." Ryu said then he laughed. Hanabi looked at this mad laughing man, and she walked forward into the corridor. She walked, and walked, and walked as she traveled down the long path she opened the folder and pulled out the Demon Kings file. She opened it and began to read the file all the while walking down the corridor.

'_Demon #12  
Name: The Demon King, Former Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Former Rank: Hokage, hailed as the hero of the 4__th__ Great Ninja War the Demon King was the first demon and original demon to come into being. The Demon King is the strongest of all the demons, due to his abilities. He has high speed regeneration, high degree of chakra manipulation and finally extreme degree's of strength. It is said that he maintains a psychic link with the other demons but this has yet to be proven as fact. It is also unknown as to how the Demon King became a demon in the first place. The Demon King has the ability to exude large amounts of chakra at a time and use it as a projectile or as a defensive shield. Either way contact with the chakra is highly inadvisable to both demon and human alike for the chakra has the ability to melt flesh and bone and poison the blood. The Demon King possess' a seemingly limitless supply of chakra as such he must constantly wear both chakra sealing cuffs, paper seals and finally chakra spikes which constantly absorb the Demon kings chakra preventing him from forming enough chakra to either attack or break free from his bonds. It is important that the seals are not tampered with in any way or form! Even if a single seal is removed it will allow the Demon King to regain his powers and he will then be free to wreak havoc. The Demon King has strange speech patterns much like how he did when he was still human.'_

Hanabi remembered this one when he was human he had changed the fate of the world and the lives of many people including her cousin Neji, her sister Hinata, and most important the whole of Konoha village. He had been a hero, a savior, he had been a major life changer for many lives, bringing the good out in people and redeeming the wicked. He had fought for his beliefs and for the one's he loved he protected them and honored and revered them. Then he had thrown it all away to fight an unknown threat taking with him her sister, Sakura, and a few other elite shinobi. They had disappeared for 10 years for unknown reasons then they had reappeared with an army of hellish monsters and began attacking the elemental nations with little warning or provocation. They first struck the Hidden Mist Village, then Hidden Clouds Village, then Hidden in the Sand, and other Hidden Village's saving the Hidden Leaf Village for last. The attack was so vicious and sudden that the Villages weren't given neither enough time nor resources to counter attack and they were forced underground for several years. Hananbi remembered the life she had to lead, having to watch her back 24/7 from rapists, murderers, and people who had gone mad from the loss of their families and their positions.

It was a miserable life, lonely and filled with hatred and grief, she cried every time she had a chance she cried for her people, for the innocent's lost in the invasion and for the countless still dying, raped, and butchered that weren't fortunate enough to make it into the underground caves. They had remained underground, finally they left their caves, after years of preparations and negotiations and went up to find the land scorched and infested with countless vicious demons and other creature mutated by demonic chakra. They worked side by side with the dangerous S-Class criminal organization known as the Akatasuki. With the Akatsuki on their side they began to retake their land and lock away the demons. One by one the humans had began making their comeback, then one day the Demon Queen had been stolen away and the young she had birthed at the time brutally slaughtered. The Demon King aware of his mates absence and the death of his young began a mad search for her destroying all that stood in his way. Then Crow launched an assault on the Demon King in an attempt to take control of power from the Demon King. The Demon King having enough of this launched his most powerful and deadliest attack. The Genocide Bomber an attack where he focused all his chakra into himself and then released it in one great burst scorching the land and instantly demonizing anything that came in contact with the blast. However this had drained the Demon King of most his energies and for the brief time of 3 hours he was reduced to the strength of a human. This was then that the greatest battle was waged, the final conflict as 4 heroic figures attempted to take down the Demon King. After 4 vicious battles that shook the very Earth the Demon King was finally defeated. He was left with a large scar on his stomach and was drained of his powers. However the victory came with a heavy price 3 of the heroes had perished and the 4th had ingested the demonic chakra and was now struggling against the changes on a daily bases while searching for a cure.

Hanabi then found that she had bumped against something and she looked to see a large door in front of her, there was no handle or knob the door was plain in every sense. She then heard the voice _'place your hand on the door.'_ She looked around, then she did as said, she felt a slight sting on her hand and she quickly pulled back to see small spots of the blood blooming on her fingers. _'DNA scan complete, Welcome Warden Hyuuga,' _The door hissed then it slid apart. Hanabi waited then walked forward when the door fully split apart. She then saw it, the outline of a giant creature, look the Demon Queen it was a giant fox, but this fox was red with gold highlights along the fur. She heard deep inhale and exhale and realized that the monster was asleep. She walked forward and the door closed with a slam. Hanabi didn't flinch as she stared at the creature whose large ears twitched and she heard a growl. She saw the blood red eyes a slit pupil turned its glowing eye's to her and it's growling ceased. The head moved and she heard the rattling of chains and she could see small yet long chains inside the creatures mouth.

"So you're the Demon King… You don't look that intimidating as the rumors said." She heard a chuckle.

"Why don't you take off these chains and you'll see how intimidating I am?" A voice said the mouth however didn't move an inch. She then heard the rattling of chains and she heard a squishing sound and she looked to see a giant hand speared by a stake. It moved slightly and the flesh squished and shifted as it pressed down on the ground blood pouring out, the creature raised its body and head. The mouth opened and the chains inside rattled then she heard them rattle rhythmically and a slight 'squish… squish… squish…' and she saw a bare clawed foot step from the darkness of the mouth, she saw a shackle around the ankle and she saw the red and orange pants which were ripped and shredded. She then saw the powerfully built clenched fist which had a shackle around the wrist. Then came the arms and the bare powerful torso then the whole body on the Demon Kings stomach was a jagged scar that stretched across his torso. She saw the Demon King's, wildly spiked head of gold red hair. Holding the head up was a headband with a metal plate on the center with the picture of a claw. The man had his eyes close he opened them to reveal the red eyes with the slit pupil in the center staring at her. He smiled revealing sharp teeth, "My, my aren't you cute Hanabi-chan you look just like my Beloved when she was you're age I just wish I realized that sooner! Heh, heh, heh… HA HA HA HA!" The Demon King laughed. Hanabi narrowed her eyes and glared at the Demon King. "Woo scary! Almost like Lady Poison when she was still human! Yeah she walloped me real good. Still does sometimes…" Hanabi closed her eyes.

"That reminds me, Lady Poison said 'when you get out she's up for another round!' You're truly sick creatures aren't you?" Hanabi growled.

"Hey it's not that bad… but I guess you wouldn't know since you're still a virgin." Hanabi blushed.

"Th-That's none of your business!" She shouted, the Demon King grinned.

"Well why don't you mate with me? I guarantee that you'll enjoy it… All you need is to take some of my blood and you'll gain power beyond imagination. In fact you can have whatever comes to mind, anything is possible!" The Demon King said, Hanabi listened to these words, they sounded so sweet and true, she shook her head.

"No! I'll never join you! You monsters killed so many innocents! For a future that might not come true! You brought this curse upon yourself!" Hanabi shouted.

"Are you saying that my Beloved is wrong in her prediction? She's not wrong! I'm seeing the changes that lead us closer to death. You think I don't notice? I noticed when I fought Pain all those years ago! The human mind and power is a devious and dangerous thing!" The Demon Kings eye's glowed and he advanced on Hanabi. "You humans believe only in benefitting yourselves! When you see an opportunity to get more powerful you seize it without second thought! I too was like that then I realized what I was doing and I saw what my power did to the earth. It didn't help it just made things worse!" The Demon King continued to advance forward then the chains rattled and he was a step short from Hanabi. "So tell me Princess… You still think you're fighting for the good guys? You still think that you're actions are justified?" Hanabi didn't answer. "Exactly you can't say nothing… because you know that all you have done and will do is leading to the destruction of your home." Hanabi looked down mustering her courage.

"Had enough of your temper tantrum? It sounds like someone failed to see a way to save everybody to help his people and chose the easy way out instead of figuring out another way. You're no longer the man you once were, you're no longer the person trying to unify everybody under a peaceful banner and look for ways to help prevent this. No you're just a vicious and cruel monster cursed with a body that's meant for destruction and death a body that you created because you couldn't see the truth." Hanabi said venom laced in her voice. The Demon King gave her a curious look and she stared back her eye's burning with a fierce fire. He smiled, and he stood back wagged a finger, he closed his eyes.

"Well said… I like you, maybe you're right… but you know what after a while you get to see the perks of this 'curse.' Immortality, limitless power, knowledge of the ancients, and finally awesome time in bed! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed grinning widely. "Yeah… but you know sometimes I miss my days as Hokage. I sometimes wanted to just end my life, to no longer think of the people, but then I think of the many people still suffering. With this power, this demonic power I can save everyone! The fear of death is gone! The fear of pain is gone! The fear of loss is gone! Do you know that my Beloved your sister nearly died!" Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Wh-What! What did you do!" Hanabi snarled her free hand clenching into a fist.

"Me? Oh nothing just fighting the demon that turned me into a demon in the first place. But telling you won't be enough, you have to see it to believe it. Come…" He said and he held up his hand in claw like form. Hanabi looked at him, then she scoffed.

"You really think I'm stupid?" She asked.

"You'd be stupid to ignore this come into my grasp and I'll show you what can't be told," He said she looked into his eyes. They were strong, proud, and filled with… sadness? She stared at him then she walked forward and his hand clamped on her head. "Now empty your thoughts… empty them… make your mind blank think of nothing and feel nothing… empty…" His words were hypnotic and Hanabi fell into a doze.

_-Sea of Memories-_

_Hanabi found herself to be in grassy plain however not maybe meters away was a cave, and from the cave came the grunting and shouting of a man and a woman. She ran to the cave and saw, a giant creature covered in smooth scales, it's unusually long limbs slashing and slamming at the area aiming to crush and maim the man and woman fighting. The man wore a white coat with flames near the bottom, his blond hair streaked with red, his eyes were red slits and his fingers were clawed. He roared at the monster all the while slashing at it. "DAMN YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DEMON! CHANGE ME !" He shouted as he leaped into the air spinning and coming down righting himself his fist raised. The monster's thin head raised itself it's small black eyes registering the man. A laugh reverberated it was a strange distorted laugh then it spoke it's voice distorting._

"_Impossible! Once you have the blood of a demon flowing through your veins it's impossible to destroy the cells once they've awakened to their true potential!" The creature said swiping the man aside with a sweep of its long arm._

"'_True potential?' What nonsense, change him back! Change my husband back." said a woman with long dark blue hair, a green vest covering her upper torso. Underneath was a blue shirt with white sleeves, and she wore purple blue pants. The woman had eyes of pure ivory and there were veins bulging near her eyes. She looked furious her palms thrust forward chakra glowing visibly the creature laughed and it raised a giant limb and with a quick thrust the limb penetrated through the vest and her flesh the limb emerging from her back. Blood and her organs coating the limb, the man who had been getting to his feet stared open mouthed at the sight. Then he gritted his teeth and gave a roar and he got to his feet and ran to the creature. As he did a red coat covered his body and his arm bulged then it grew longer and formed into a giant and red furred arm with long claws. The creature turned however it was too late the arm had grabbed it by its frame and pulled it toward the man. The limb was pulled away from the woman's chest and she fell to the ground clutching her gaping wound as Naruto continued to slam the creature again and again and again. Then he slammed it one final time and held up a hand and a orb of blue light formed it swelled till it was larger than his body._

"_GRAND RASENGAN!" He shouted and slammed the orb into the creature the creature gave a gurgling cry as the orb ate away at its flesh. It was rendered into bloody pieces it's head flew into the air and it landed on the ground with a splat a long reptilian tongue slithering out of its mouth. "Hinata!" He cried and he ran his arm reverting to its usual self. "Hinata! Are you all right? Hinata!" The man cried grabbing the woman and pulling her to him. "Hinata! Answer me! Please!" He shouted the woman moaned and she opened her eyes. Hanabi who had been standing back ran to the two her face concerned. She then heard footsteps and she looked to see 5 other's a man with short black hair and pale skin wearing black clothes. Another man wearing black glasses and a green cloak that covered his face, another man with a red triangle mark on his cheeks, A woman with long pink hair wearing a red battle shirt and black skin tight shorts. Next to her was a woman wearing a purple shirt and purple blouse with long blonde hair. "Sakura! Can't you and Ino do something? Please!" He shouted. Sakura slid forward and knelt in front of Hinata pushing the man to the side. Ino knelt next to her and looked at the wound, she looked at Sakura who gritted her teeth and shook her head._

"_I'm sorry… Naruto." Sakura said, Naruto's eyes widened in horror, he looked shocked, then he gritted his teeth._

"_What about… What about 'that' technique?" He said lowering his head however he felt a cold hand touch his warm one and he looked to see Hinata's bloody hand clutching his._

"_Naruto-kun… my love… it's all right… I lived… Ugh… a long happy life… my only regret is that I was too weak to truly be called your wife." Hinata breathed and she coughed blood spraying from her mouth._

"_No! I can't lose you!" Naruto said, she smiled._

"_I know but you have to let me go…" Naruto shook his head then he heard it the distorted demonic voice._

"_Heh heh heh… You're mates dying? You know what you have to do… give her the blood the blood of a demon! Then and only then will she live… and you can finally realize the true destiny of humanity!" Naruto glared at the head of the demon which was smiling he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb equipped to it and threw it at the head, it stuck to the head and exploded. Naruto stared at where the head was and he knew that if what the head was true then there might be a chance that Hinata but he couldn't just do this to her. But he didn't want to just lose her! He growled and clutched Hinata's dying body close._

"_I… I… Dammit! What am I supposed to do!" He snarled._

"_Naruto-kun my love… whatever you do… I'll accept your choice is my choice I care not as long as I am with you." Hinata said. Naruto stared at her then he nodded and he reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai. He then shifted Hinata slightly so that his hand was free and raising the kunai he stabbed his hand and gritted his teeth as pain shot through his body and blood flowed from the wound. He ignored the gasps from the others as he placed the bleeding hand to Hinata's lips and tipped it so the blood flowed into her mouth. Hinata closed her eyes and drank Naruto then pulled the kunai out, the wound faded to nothing and the flow of blood ceased Hinata swallowed and a minute past nothing happened except that her heart was beating slower and slower. Naruto however waited patiently and calmly he then felt a hand on his shoulder then her heart stopped beating and Hinata breathed her last. Naruto stared at the body before him as tears began to flow from his eyes and he bit his lower lip so hard it began to bleed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard the hooded mans calm voice._

"_I'm sorry Naruto…" He said Naruto clenched Hinata so hard that the groaning of bones bending could be heard. He held her tightly and he pressed his head against Hinata's chest sobbing now. __**'Thump' **__he heard it the sound of a heartbeat he pulled away and he put a hand to Hinata's cheek. It was warm and growing warmer._

"_Guys? I think-" Then Hinata's eyes opened suddenly and they were glowing and she let out a ear piercing scream and she kicked and elbowed Naruto who only held tightly to her. Naruto knew what was happening the same thing had happened to him but he had to suffer alone. He wouldn't let Hinata, his wife, suffer by herself, he would suffer with her! He held tightly as her nails extended and sharpened and she dug them into his back. Naruto gave a cry but held tightly as Hinata attempted to push him away. He knew that her skin was boiling, her blood vaporizing, her mind melting. She then grabbed her face clawing at it but Naruto reached and grabbed both hands in one strong grip and held them steady she still kicked and bucked still screaming. He never loosened his grip and after 2 minutes of struggling she finally calmed her eyes no longer glowing, and her body no longer burning. She panted and opened her eyes revealing the pure gold eyes. Then Hanabi found herself to be looking into bright light and everything faded into nothingness._

_-End of Memory-_

Hanabi gasped and she pulled away as she was aware of where she was, and who she was with. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she remembered the feelings he felt and the thoughts he had as he watched nearly powerless as the one he loved died. The only thing he could do was give her his dangerous demonic blood, he didn't wish to see her die. Hanabi looked at him as he calmly gazed at her, "Soon after I realized that my friends could be kept safe by drinking my tainted blood I offered it to them… some, like Cerberus, took it right away, other's needed some convincing but in the end we all took it. Then the other's came, Green Beast came first, then Chimera, Guardian, Gluttony, and finally Shadow. I had my friends again and they were all now part of my new family. I had the power to make things right, however we hid ourselves in the shadows. Then one day my love told me the future of this world. At first I didn't want to believe her, I wanted to believe that humans wouldn't have the destructive capabilities as demons did. But as time went on the evidence became clearer and clearer, forests destroyed to expand villages. Animals caught and being rendered as fodder for humans, and natural resources being exhausted far too quick to considered natural. Humans were very slowly destroying the earth we live in. Imagine the damage thousands of years from now when humans would be more advanced and more powerful than before. Can you imagine the pain? The suffering there would be?" The Demon King said his eyes glowing with passion. Hanabi was quiet she was still trying to recollect herself.

"I understand your feelings but genocide over a prediction is madness! You can't justify you're actions over something that you believe will happen in future!" Hanabi said.

"I don't believe it will happen I know it will happen. Try and sugar coat it all you want but humans all crave for one thing and that's power they'll never stop till they obtain power. However they just want more power, more land, more money, more control." The Demon King countered.

"Then kill them you don't have to kill everybody because of a few." The Demon King shook his head.

"You can't stop at one for if you kill one you kill then more come wanting revenge. It's a vicious cycle, one that will continued to spin, endlessly never stopping to stop you must take all the gears out not just some of them." The Demon King said, he then paused and looked up. "It's time for you to go back princess think of what you've seen and heard today, reflect, and tell me your answer when you're ready." The Demon King said and he turned and headed into the giant mouth of his monster form. The mouth closed and the eyes of the monster shined and it growled at Hanabi. Hanabi stared at the form then she turned and left her mind brewing with many conflicting thoughts.

* * *

_**Epilogue coming up next**_


	13. The Betrayer

**12 Demons  
By Soul Teller  
A/N: This is it the final chapter and then I'm turning over the sequel to Mr. Nobody I'll post the link for the sequel when it's up… Don't be sad the story continues I have other priorities and in order for me to follow my ultimate dream and goal I must put this in someone else's hands. I thank you for reading this… Enjoy The End…**

**Epilogue  
The Betrayer**

The Demon King once quoted a certain line a long time ago to its people when he was on the path to becoming Hokage.  
"The worst type of demons is the one's you fail to recognize."  
To this day none of the habitants of Konoha except one know exactly what he meant.

* * *

One Sasuke Uchiha was examining the village of Neo Konoha or at least that part of this new grand city divided into villages looking at the bright lights and the various shadows of people from his room in his grand mansion. He was waiting for a package to be delivered, one that could help further his research for a cure to the demonic transformation that had taken over his closest friends body. He heard the door open and the soft steps and he turned to see Karin standing there. Karin had matured greatly as the years had gone by, no longer was she the split personality, deranged person. True she was still clingy to Sasuke but she had learned to tolerate most people who approached Sauske… particularly the women. In fact she had help Sasuke when the council wanted Sasuke to expand the Uchiha clan again by having him donate sperm. However due to the demonic blood in him the sperm had to be purified by monks and priests in order to prevent demonic spawn from being birthed by mistake. However due to the large amount of donations and women wanting to sound important began making stories of having sex with said Uchiha. Of course these rumors are false, and Karin could testify for Sasuke had remain faithful to her… especially since she was his wife, and only had sex with his wife. This was before he had been infected with demonic blood and Karin had given birth to a healthy girl who retained her mother's face and general look but had her father's hair, eye's, and attitude at least the attitude he had before the fabled Uchiha Massacre.

"What's wrong dear?" Karin asked, next to her was their daughter, Sora, who looked worried.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said simply, turning back to the window.

"You haven't been sleeping lately… are you sure you're all right?" Karin asked.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Sora asked, in her small and cute voice, Sasuke turned to her and smiled he then gestured for her to come to him and she did. He grabbed her and held her up in the air then set her on his lap.

"Daddy's just having a few bad dreams… That's all…" Sasuke said.

"What kind of bad dreams?" His daughter asked.

"The kind that makes you afraid to sleep!" Sasuke said ominously, his daughter gasped.

"What do you do then daddy?" She asked sounding fearful, "Don't you let Mommy sing you a lullaby?" Sasuke gave her a sad smile.

"No it doesn't work like that for me…" Sasuke said, "I'm a grown up so lullabies don't work on me." Sasuke said. His daughter gave a small 'oh' and Sasuke smiled then he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry too much about it… Daddy will be fine." Sasuke said, his daughter nodded but she still looked worried. "Off to bed with you…" Sasuke told his daughter as he set her down on the floor and she walked off heading for her room. When she vanished and Sasuke heard the door close he sighed and turned his gaze out to the village again. "My one true child worries for me…" Sasuke said, Karin didn't say anything but looked a little sad.

"You dreamt of him didn't you? The Demon King?" Sasuke didn't say anything, then he stood up and headed for the closet. He grabbed the doors and pulled them open to reveal various robes, and outfits, he scanned them quickly and chose a loose fitting light purple shirt, and dark slacks. He turned to Karin, who nodded and vanished, he then snapped his fingers and a blur of motion appeared behind him. The motion stilled to reveal a giant of a man with a mess of orange hair.

"Yes my master…" The giant said in a deep yet quiet voice, Sasuke didn't look at the man as he removed his clothes.

"Juugo prepare to leave get all the precautionary items just in case and help Karin with the heavy lifting. Now go." Juugo nodded and vanished. Sasuke quickly put on his clothes and he went to a stand where a red armor with the Uchiha clan emblem on the front of the chest plate. He put on the armor piece by piece, gauntlet on hands, greaves on legs, and finally the chest plate. He tied in the armor and then he grabbed the giant fan once wielded by Madara Uchiha and the sheathed blade of a katana and tied them both onto his armor.

"Are you ready dear?" Karin asked dressed in her ninja gear, a simple red shirt with long pink tights. And she had a large blue ribbon tied around her waist. Sasuke nodded and he snapped his fingers, Juugo appeared once again a large pack on his back and he was covered in a thick, padded, armor. Tied around his arm was a headband with the symbol of the Leaf.

"Come Juugo." Sasuke said and Juugo nodded, and the three of them headed out.

**-Neo Konoha, Marketing District-**

Sasuke walked through the market which was crowded beyond belief with hundreds of people all of them scrambling to get food or supplies. Sasuke pushed passed them to the meeting place of his contact. Though many couldn't see them but above the people's heads on the roofs of buildings were various ANBU Black Ops. They were there to prevent fights and invasions of demons since every now and then a demon would somehow sneak in and cause havoc. Sasuke continued to push pass people and came to a alleyway which he headed down. He saw a blur of movement but didn't grab either of his weapons, for it was Just another ANBU operative. The ANBU raised his hand in a halting motion and Sasuke and the other's halted. "Identification!" The ANBU, who wore a eagle mask, demanded, Sasuke nodded and he closed his eyes and opened them again revealing the red sharingan. The ANBU bowed, and moved to the side. "Go right on ahead Master Uchiha," Sasuke's eyes turned back into coal black marks. He continued forward down the alley heading for his contact. He walked slowly now his eyes scanning the walls and corners. He then heard a rustling sound and he held up his hand which crackled then burst into lightning which made a sound not unlike a thousand birds chirping. The lightning lit the dimly lit alleyway and Sasuke saw a tall man wearing an open vest with a dusty shirt, and long pants. The man had blue hair that was tied into a ponytail save for a strand of hair that was dangling in the front. The man turned when he heard the chirping of the infamous and deadly chidori, and he smiled when he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you would come at all." The person was Sasuke's contact a man who went by the name of Jansen. Despite what Jansen said Sasuke was quite convinced that Jansen was his real name he just wanted to sound important by saying he had another name. He looked at Jansen now looking a bit annoyed.

"So… did you get what I want?" Jansen smiled.

"Course I did… I need what you romised…" Sasuke looked at Juugo who reached down to his waist and grabbed a satchel which was tied to it and untied the satchel. He then tossed the satchel to Sasuke who caught it. Sasuke then shook the satchel it jingled as it did, "Money, money, baby!"

"Where's the product?" Sasuke asked Jansen smiled and he held up his empty palm then he waved his free hand across the palm and suddenly a potted plant appeared. The potted plant was yellow with red spots and a white dot in the center. Sasuke nodded and he walked forward to Jansen and Jansen held out the plant Sasuke took it and Sasuke then gave Jansen the bag of money. Jansen opened the bag and smiled, he then looked at Sasuke and held out his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir! Now if you'll excuse me I wish to find some pleasurable company!" Jansen said and with that he strutted out of the alley. Sasuke watched him go then he turned to Juugo and held his hand out Juugo reached into the large pack and pulled out a scroll he handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the scroll and opened it, he then handed the plant to Karin and pulled out a brush from his belt, the tip was black with ink. He quickly wrote a few symbols then he put the brush back where he pulled it from he then grabbed the plant from Karin and set the scroll and plant on the ground. He made a few hand seals and then he held out a hand to the plant and blue energy flowed from his hand, there was a puff of smoke and the plant was gone but the symbol for plant was on the scroll center. Sasuke grabbed the scroll and rolled it back up and tied it with a black rope. He then handed it to Juugo who took it and put it back in the pack.

"All right, let's go… we need to examine this at Konoha Hospital…" Sasuke said, and he turned and headed out the alleyway back into the market place. Sasuke looked around it was less crowded now and some of the ANB U had abandoned hiding on the roofs and were now patrolling the streets. Sasuke looked at a passing ANBU and he felt a dark fury boil within him. His eyes widened as the sharingan suddenly appeared then it changed as another ring formed in his outside of the other ring and his skin began to darken as pain began to sear through his body like lava. He gave a cry and Karin noting the transformation taking place sprung into action.

"Juugo! Grab Sasuke and hold him down!" She then turned to a ANBU who had come with several others. "You hold Sasuke down," She said the ANBU nodded and as Juugo grabbed Sasukes arm the ANBU grabbed Sasuke's leg it was hard for both of them to hold Sasuke as he screamed and twisted. From his back the armor bulged and the ripping of cloth could be heard and the faint shape of a strange wing could be seen. Juugo then began to tap into the strength of the curse seal as Sasuke's continued to writhe then the ring began to line up with marks and the center pupil also turned into a mark. Karin, who had been pulling out scrolls turned to the gathered ANBU. "Look away! Do not look into his eyes!" Karin shouted Sasukes eyes glowed with an eerie light and a ANBU who had just come looked at Sasuke and was about to head for Sasuke when suddenly black flames erupted from the man's eye holes. The man screamed clutching at his mask, Karin unrolled the scrolls and biting her thumbs she slammed her hands on the scrolls. Great balls of smoke came from the scroll the smoke faded to reveal various medical equipment including several beakers filled with a black red liquid. The liquid bubbled and frothed despite their being no heat and she grabbed a empty beaker. From Sasuke's darkened head two horns were forming, made entirely of bone the horns grew and curved back.

"You!" She shouted pointing to a ANBU who had his head turned to her. "Get the blindfold on the pack and put it on him! He can't be allowed to see like this!" The ANBU who wore a monkey mask nodded and he hurried over to Juugo and found a thick black cloth and looking carefully at Sasuke he tied on the cloth. Sasuke, managed to grab Juugo's arms the long talons sinking into Juugo's skin but Juugo remained stoic and silent. Karin however had grabbed a scalpel and with two quick slashes she cut two slits into Sasuke's side. She then grabbed a vial filled with glowing red blood and opened the bottle. She then formed chakra into her free hand and making some motions she began to draw red black globs of blood from the cuts she had made. She held the blood up then moved it into the empty beaker.

"My Lady you must hurry!" Juugo said as even with his curse seal strength Sasuke was managing to lift himself partially off the ground.

"I know!" Karin shouted and she continued to draw out black blood then when she had filled the beaker she began to draw the glowing blood from the beaker and put it into the other open cut she then waited as the glowing blood began to circulate through Sasuke's body. After about 10 minutes he stopped thrashing, another minute and he started to regain color in his skin and the lumps near his shoulder blades faded, the horns receded down into his skin and vanished. Sasuke lay there panting, Karin who had been watching noted the extreme delay for the purified blood to take effect. She had been speculating this for a while now but she now confirmed this way of treating demonic changes was only temporarily, very, very temporary. It was no cure and it was highly possible that one day it would be rendered ineffective, however until that time came she would search with her husband to find the cure to this curse. "Are you all right?" She asked, Sasuke nodded and he sat up.

"Yeah… we must hurry though it is best to administer the plant before the change fully dissipates." He said Karin nodded and she sealed all the medical equipment in the scrolls again and stood up pulling Sasuke up with her. She then turned to the ANBU, and looked at them.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Karin said and with that she, Juugo and Sasuke walked to Konoha hospital to begin testing this new possible cure.

* * *

**All right that's it for 12 demons... I'm turning it over to Baron Von Nobody... Please read and review... it was fun making a story like this... who knows maybe in future I'll write a story featuring this theme again...**


End file.
